Pepsi Cola Mascots
by Ability King KK
Summary: As the "mascot" of Pepsi NEX, Blue Rose is known to do advertisements for the product. What if she had to share the "mascot" duties with a certain cola-powered cyborg?


**Why hasn't anyone done something like this yet, especially since both characters have a link to Pepsi Cola? There've been so many opportunities and no one took them. Anyway, this is set in my Jump Stars Universe and I own the original character Kasuchi Koichi.**

**-:-**

"Pepsi NEX, the only great tasting cola with zero calories!" exclaimed a young woman with icy blue hair. She wore a revealing costume that had a rose theme to it.

"And cut! Excellent work, Blue Rose! Bravo! This new commercial is sure to sell our product!" exclaimed the director.

"Arigatou, Director-san!" beamed the superheroine. "I look forward to seeing how it turns out."

The young woman was about to leave, but a voice echoed through the room.

"Oi, Director-san! Do I have an opportunity for you!"

A shiver of annoyance went through Blue Rose's body. She knew that voice. Grudgingly turning around, she saw a young man of sixteen years. He had black hair tied into a small ponytail and spiky bangs. On the sides of his head, the hair was green in strips going straight starting from his temples and ended close to the crown in three spikes. His eyes were a bright emerald green. He wore a pair of black pants, black sneakers, and a dark green leather trench coat that had two tails like a tuxedo coat. Lastly, hanging on his side by a chain, which also acted as a belt, was a sword in a sheath.

"What are you doing here, pervert?!" demanded Blue Rose as she glared at the grinning teen.

"Aw, don't be like that, Karina-chan. I come here in peace to talk business," replied Koichi, his grin getting a little wider.

Blue Rose grimaced at the mention of her civilian name. She was about to tell the lizard swordsman off, but the director cut her off.

"Oh? What sort of business?"

Koichi crossed his arms over his chest. "I suggest a joint commercial of sorts. I have a "client" who would be perfect for selling Pepsi and is willing to work alongside Karina-chan."

"I see. And how much does your client want in payment?"

"Nothing more than a year's supply of Pepsi."

"…I'm willing to give him a chance," stated the director, much to Blue Rose's chagrin.

Koichi's lizard-like grin widened at that. "Oh you won't regret. With my "client", your commercial will be SUPAH!"

That was the cue for the "client" to come in. Blue Rose and the director gawked at the size of the man as he towered over everyone. What also made him standout was his appearance. He wore a Hawaiian style shirt and a speedo…and that was it. His arms weren't even natural, being robotic in appearance, large in size, and red and blue in color. Lastly, the man wore a pair of sunglasses, which rested on a metal nose.

"What's up?" greeted the man.

"Allow me to introduce the half-man half-machine shipwright of the Straw Hat Pirates, Cyborg Franky!" exclaimed Koichi, posing as if he was showing off a new car. Franky even did his signature pose, showing off the bright blue star that his arms made when pressed together.

"You expect me to work with him?!" screeched Blue Rose, glaring at Koichi.

"I don't see why not," stated the half-demon. He then turned to the director. "Director-san, think about it. Imagine how many bottles of Pepsi you'll sell when people see a commercial that features a kickass cyborg. Plus, Franky would be perfect since he's actually powered by cola."

"Wait, what?"

To show what they meant, Franky opened up to compartment to his power source, showing off bottles of Pepsi cola. "When I turned myself into a cyborg, I used cola as a power source to keep me going. I literally live on this stuff."

"Ooh, how very interesting!" stated the director, truly intrigued by this.

"But wait! There's more!" exclaimed Koichi. "Franky, show them your advertising!"

"Right!" replied Franky as he turned on his famous nipple lights with a flash. Instead of the normal lights though, they shined the Pepsi logo on the wall.

Blue Rose gapped at the sight. She wondered what the hell kind of dream she was in, because there was no way this was real. The director on the other hand…

"Brilliant! Such devotion to our product! When can you start?"

The dread that Karina was feeling at the moment could not even be described.

-:-

"Pepsi NEX, the only great tasting cola with zero calories!" exclaimed Blue Rose, trying real hard to look as if she was enjoying this.

"And take it from me, Cyborg Franky, it's SUPAH!"

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Seriously, why hasn't this been done yet? This and a **_**One Piece/Beelzebub **_**crossover where Zoro meets Baby Beels have yet to be written and that's just disappointing.**


End file.
